


The Death of a Vanguard

by ThunderHawk727



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderHawk727/pseuds/ThunderHawk727
Summary: Andal Brask's final death, and Cayde's steps to dealing with it up until his own death. I hate how we know next to nothing of Andal's death, so here we go. I'm gonna update as I can, but I have 10 chapters planned out.
Relationships: Andal Brask/Cayde-6
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the tags and such as I see fit to add more characters

Cold white mist curled around his boots as Andal knelt on the cracked asphalt. Reaching down with one gloved hand he touched the glistening pool of half frozen amethyst blood. Fallen. It had been a week since he had sent a fireteam to the ruins of old Chicago looking for a specific piece of Golden Age tech. They had missed the last two scheduled check ins. Something was wrong. Fireteam Phoenix never missed a check in, much less two.   
A misting rain started and the temperature dipped sharply as the sun began to set. Picking up his pace, Andal was careful to keep his head down. To his left he spotted the rotting remains of an old house. Little more than four walls, support beams and half a roof, but it would do. Carefully he made his way inside, knowing all too well the dangers of these houses, rotting floors, crumbling roof tiles and the like. Checking each of the decaying rooms he took refuge in what was left of the kitchen. Half of what used to be an island sat between him and the outer wall. Sighing, he leaned against the inner wall and slid down to the floor. Pulling off his helmet he shook his hair free, shoulder length black curls sweat dampened from being caged. Running a hand through his hair he let out a heavy groan.   
Two days had passed since he took off from the Tower without letting either of his fellow vanguard know. The only thing he had left behind was a note. Nyx popped out of her pocket dimension with a soft flash of blue-white light. Without missing a beat she dove for her favored nesting spot. Between his scarf and his neck, black fins twitching with excitement and nerves. Reaching up, he gave her a little pat before he turned his attention to the gun sitting in his lap. All polished blackened chrome, the sniper was his prized possession. The only thing beside his wedding ring he would never part with. All sleek lines and hard angles, the sniper had seen him through hundreds of missions. It had taken him years to perfect the weapon, changing out parts as he found them. Leaning his head back against the wall he closed his eyes grateful for the moment’s rest. A low buzz caught his attention. Incoming transmission, from Cayde. Wincing, he knew his husband was going to chew him out for not waiting for backup. With a sigh he answered. 

“Cayde?” his voice no more than a low rumble in his chest. 

“You couldn’t wait for two days? I’m on my way, so is Shiro. I don’t care what excuse you give me. It is too dangerous for you to be out there alone.” Cayde’s voice left no room for argument. 

“I’ll sit tight. Be quick, fallen are here.”

“I’m less than twenty minutes out and Shiro is five behind me. I love you Andal.” 

“I love you too Cayde, see you soon babe.” Andal said quietly, before ending the transmission. Less than a minute later a bullet whizzed by his skull, burying itself in the wall. Cursing he dropped to the floor and hid behind the island. Pulling his helmet back down, he pulled his auto rifle from his back and stowed his sniper. More and more bullets began to slam into the already battered house. Fuck, he was in trouble. A lot of trouble. The chittering speech of the Eliksni was coming from all sides, this was worse than he thought. Nyx called Cayde without him asking. 

“Cayde, babe, I’m a bit of a sticky situation. The Fallen found me first, I’m pinned down.”

Cayde cursed and he could hear his husband slam the ship into overdrive. Popping out from cover, he put down one Vandal then ducked back down. Dodging incoming fire he went invisible. Using the short period of invisibility he took off at a dead sprint making it completely out of the house and onto the street where he had a lot more room to maneuver. Grinning he fired back, dropping three dregs before the fallen knew what hit them. The Fallen recovered quickly, pinpointing his rather open position. A bullet caught him in the shoulder, while another hit him in the upper thigh. 

“Shit.” he cursed as he limped back, trying to keep the enemy at bay. A marauder came out of nowhere and sliced at him with all four of its blades. One caught him in the abdomen, while another missed his throat by a hair. Snarling he pulled a knife from his belt, and sliced its throat open. An arc of glistening violet blood splashed over his visor. With a few more well placed bullets he gave himself a bit of breathing room. Ducking behind a rusted out car, he summoned Nyx with a quick thought. Blue-white light washed over him as she healed his injuries. Breathing a sigh of relief he pulled out his sniper again, and aimed down sights. Taking out four vandals in quick succession he looked around for more, but what he saw stopped him dead. Blood drained from his face, and his body went cold as he processed what he saw. Taniks the Scarred. The twelve foot tall Eliksni let out a dark laugh and aimed his scorch cannon at Andal.   
Ducking back behind the car again he switched weapons, knowing damn well Taniks would need more than one well placed bullet to go down. Coming out of his cover, Andal found that Taniks had covered a dozen yards or so in the few seconds he had been hidden. Turning his back to the monstrously sized Eliksni behind him, he ran. Weaving in and out of cars, between ripped up sections of asphalt, Andal prayed. Looking up at the mist covered skies he prayed to every god and goddess he had ever heard of that Cayde and Shiro showed up soon. More and more Falen began to pour out of the decaying city, until he saw hundreds of eyes. Fear crep up his spine as Tanik continued to pursue him, all the while shooting his scorch cannon. Solar rockets left craters on either side of him as he continued to retreat.   
A bullet hit him in the chest, another grazed his forehead, a third hit him in the upper arm and a fourth hit his left shin. White-hot pain lanced up his leg as he felt his tibia shatter. Dragging his useless left leg behind him, Andal dared not pull out Nyx until he found somewhere to hide. But there was nowhere. Twisting himself around he shot at Taniks, and heard the Fallen Baron grunt as the rounds hit him. But he continued to push forward, closing the gap between them. Continuing to retreat, Andal felt himself weakening as blood loss began making him dizzy.   
Grunting he leaned against a car, and took aim once again. Emptying the clip into Taniks’ chest he bought himself time. Ducking down he shielded Nyx as she popped out to heal him once again. Literally putting himself bodily between her and the bumper. A bullet hit him in the spine, but once again Nyx bathed him in white light and he stood tall.   
Reaching for his light, Andal felt the solar heat coil in his chest, winding tightly around his heart. The golden coil leapt at the chase to slip loose and burn all who dare to stand before him. Reaching into the sky, he pulled a Golden Gun from thin air. All searing heat and burning light, even his eyes began to glow from the unyielding intensity. Baring his teeth at Taniks in pure defiance and spite, Andal aimed the blazing canon at the Fallen Baron. Two shots of broiling napalm hit Taniks squarely in the chest. Stunning the Elikni and knocking him more than a few feet back. Two more followed driving him to his knees. As Andal let loose the last two shots, an absorption shield popped up around Taniks. Glossy shimmer gave it away without hesitation.   
Once again fear crept up his spine, but this time Andal stepped forward, rifle raised in bold opposition to the baron who stood before him. Time was running out, he needed backup or he was going to die out here. Patching into the public emergency broadcast system that spanned the entire planet Andal barked out, 

“Thi is Hunter Vanguard Andal Brask, I am under heavy fire, in need of immediate back up. I repeat, Hunter Vanguard in need of immediate assistance.”

The familiar hum of Cayde’s precious Queen of Hearts ship caught his ear, followed by Shiro’s ship. Both of them dropped in beside him, causing him to let out a breath of relief. The familiar bark of the Ace of Spades, Cayde’s beloved hand canon made him release some of the tension in his shoulders. Shiro put himself between Andal and Taniks, giving him time to duck back behind cover and reload his rifle. The Fallen were beginning to retreat, faced with three Guardians they were outgunned.   
Taking another bullet to the shoulder, Nyx popped out and bathed him in light once more. Before he could move, she exploded in a wave of blue-white light, her black shell shattered into splinters. He fell to his knees, the loss of his precious ghost felt as if a hole had been ripped into the center of his chest. Somewhere, Taniks laughed, loud and cruel. Dimly he registered Cayde’s voice screaming at him to run. Something hit him hard in the chest. It took him what felt like eons to register the bullet in his chest. Blinking slowly he put a hand to his chest. When he pulled it away his glove was sticky with his own blood. Crimson. Pain flooded his senses, but he pushed it down. Frantically he looked for Cayde. He needed Cayde, he needed his husband. 

“Cayde?” he asked, not really knowing if his husband could hear him. Not a fraction of a second later, blue optics and blue steel filled his vision. Shaky hands pulled him in close, as soon as Andal felt arms around him it was as if his strength left him. Sagging into the familiar warmth of Cayde’s arms he looked up. Cayde pulled off Andal’s helmet, letting him breathe in the fresh, cold air. 

“You’re here.” he said, slowly, the taste of blood in his mouth. 

“Where else would I be?” the exo questioned, not taking his eyes off Andal. “We’ll get you patched up in no time.”

“It’s too late for that. Listen to me, I love you Cayde. I love you more than anything in this universe.” he choked out, his breathing labored, shallow. 

“I love you too Andal.” Cayde said, his voice breaking.   
Reaching up, Andal put one blood stained hand against Cayde’s cheek and said 

“I’ll see you starside, I’ll wait for you. We’ll be together again.”

Andal’s vision began to cloud, and he closed his eyes. It was time. With a last, shuddering breath he let go. Falling into what felt like complete darkness, but when he stopped falling he was in bright white. A voice spoke to him, neither male nor female. It just was. 

“You’ve done well, little light. Rest now. I’ll wake you when he comes to me.”

Andal felt a measure of peace he had never known before, crossing his legs, he waited.


	2. Grief

Cayde held Andal in his arms, and felt the blood pooling on his pants as he rocked back forth. Pulling Andal even closer to his chest, Cayde let out a shuddering sob. Dimly he registered that Shiro had managed to get some backup in the form of the Iron Lords. Lord Saladin, Lady Jolder, Felwinter, and half a dozen more. Together they fought off Taniks and his remaining crew with the fury of a dying star. Rocking back and forth, he sobbed as his heart shattered and broke. His world felt hollow and empty.   
The Iron Lords stood silent, letting him cradle Andal for what seemed like hours. Lady Jolder quietly called for a transport ship. Unsure if his legs would support him, he looked at Shiro. Silently begging his brother to help him. In Shiro’s hands were the splintered remains of Nyx, her midnight black shell in half a dozen pieces. Carefully, Shiro put the pieces into a black bag, before extending a hand to Cayde. Unwilling to let go of Andal, even in death, Cade just stared. Lady Jolder knelt by his side, and said 

“Cayde, we have a stretcher for him. Let us help you.”

“Can I hold his hand?” he asked, voice small, barely a whisper. 

“Of course.” she replied, her voice gentle. 

With great care, the Iron lords placed Andal on a stretcher. Loading up into the transport, they were silent. Cayde leaned on someone, he wasn’t sure who. Until he looked up and saw the face of Lord Saladin. The titan offered him no words of solace, just gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. The ride back to the City was somber, Cayde’s shuddering sobs the only sound aside from the engines. It took them nearly an hour to reach the City, but Cayde never looked away from Andal, or let go of his hand. When they reached City aire space, Lady Jolder opened a line of communication. 

“Lady Jolder to Tower, requesting permission to land. One casuality on board. Please clear the hangar bay.” Sorrow was etched into every word she spoke, as her head hung low. Within minutes they landed in the hangar bay. For once it was still and silent. No one moved or spoke as the transport began to unload. A dead guardian was never something to be taken lightly. Gasps of shock and quiet sobs began as people recognized the cloak of the Hunter Vanguard. Shiro stood next to Cayde and said 

“You have to let go, Cayde. They have to take him.” 

“No. I won’t leave him. I can’t.” Cayde protested, gripping Andal’s hand tightly. 

“Cayde, you have to.” Shiro repeated gently. 

As the stretcher was pulled away, Cayde struggled to hold onto Andal just a little longer. Anything to keep him. Shiro pulled him away and held him tightly as he screamed his grief. Anguished screams echoed through the hangar as Cayde’s knees buckled. Unable to hold himself up under the weight of his heartache. Shiro went down with him, holding onto him as tightly as he could. Indistinct voices came and went as his sorrow swallowed him whole.   
Strong hands pulled him up from the cold steel floor. Zavala. The titan pulled him into a hug so tight it felt as if his rib cage would shatter. He felt the titan shudder against him, grief pouring off his broad shoulders in waves. When Zavala stepped back, and his knees felt as if they would give out again Ikora pulled him in. Smaller, but strong nonetheless. The warlock held him for what felt like hours before she pulled away. Giving him a tearful look, she said 

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

Unsure if he could trust himself to walk, he looked to Shiro once again. The look on his friend’s face stopped him cold. Shiro was grieving too, everyone was. It was enough to send him to the floor again. On his hands and knees he felt as if the world would shatter around him. As his vision began to blacken, he felt someone pick him up. Looking up, he saw the familiar one horned helmet of Lord Shaxx. The emotional toll of the last hour and a half had him nodding off in the Titan’s arms before they reached the door to the apartment he shared with Andal. 

When he woke, he breathed in the familiar scent of Andal. Gunpowder, sweet tobacco smoke, whiskey, and pine. Smiling, he reached for his husband but felt only cold sheets. Reality came crashing back down on him once again. Andal was gone. Forever. Opening his eyes, he spotted Sundance hiding in the nest of scarves she and Nyx used to share. The ghost let out a keening sound, one of grief and sorrow 

“Dance?” he whispered. Her iris flicked up to him, and she zipped over. Pressing against his neck as close as she could, still making little sounds of pain. The anguish they shared seemed to take up the room. Cayde recognized the sheets, Andal’s favorite black silk with a red and white spade in the center, he’d changed the sheets before he left. Quiet voices in the living romom caught his attention. Shiro and Ikora. They had stayed with him. Sitting up, Cayde registered that someone had taken off his blood stained armor. 

“Shiro. After Shaxx said you wouldn’t want to wake up in clothes covered in blood.” Sundance offered, her voice listless, quiet. Barely more than a whisper. She nuzzled closer to him, not wanting to let him out of her sight. Not after yesterday.   
Getting out of bed took more strength than it ever had before. Cold, he wanted to be dressed, even if it was something thin. Idly he grabbed a pair of black sweats, and one of Andal’s shirts. It was too big for him, considering that Andal towered a good six inches over him. Hugging himself, he tried to get up the courage to walk to the living room. But the thought of their pitying looks, and knowing expressions made him want to hide. So he did. Under thick blankets, with the scent of Andal all around him. Sundance’s presence a balm to his aching heart.   
It took three days before he had the strength to leave the bed. Both Ikora and Shiro were gone when he did. For that he was thankful. As he went toward the kitchen, a pile on the coffee table caught his attention. Tilting his head to the side, he moved to take a closer look.   
The first pile was his armor, cleaned and folded neatly. His boots had been mended, something he’d been meaning to do for months. The second pile was Andal’s. All his armor had been repaired, cleaned and shined. Andal’s black cloak sat on top, neatly folded with his wedding ring, and the shattered pieces of Nyx placed in a frame. The frame was made of the highest quality black titanium, the glass bulletproof, with a plaque that had her name and the words ‘See you starside’ on it. Sinking to the floor, he pulled Andal’s cloak to his chest and held the wedding ring that matched his own in his other hand.  
It took him an hour to get off the floor and stumble into the kitchen. Filling a glass with water, he felt he needed it. Anything to get his mind off cold reality. Sundance floated half a foot behind him, her orange and gold fins drooping with despondency. Sighing, he reached to her and pulled her close to him. It was going to be a long day. 

“Dance? Could you place an order at the spicy ramen shop I like?” he asked, his voice soft. 

“Of course.” she replied. Fins spinning as she did it in a matter of seconds. “It’ll be here in a half hour.” she said. Nodding Cayde settled in on the couch. Staring out the massive bay windows of the apartment Andal had picked out for them. It was nearly across the city from the tower. He stared at the tower, tall in the distance. Unblinking and unmoving until Sundance bumped into him. 

“Food’s here.” she murmured. 

Standing he walked to the door, a young kid no more than sixteen stood with a massive bag of food. Raising an eyebrow he said 

“I didn’t order all this.”

“Momma said to bring you extra. She said you’d need it and it’s on the house as long as you need it.”   
Nodding Cayde said “Wait right here kid.” turning back around he pulled his datapad out and transferred five hundred glimmer to the kid. 

“Don’t tell your mom. K?” he said. 

The kid nodded, and took off down the hallway after giving Cayde the bag. Opening it he smiled, just a little. They’d packed multiple bowls of his favorite ramen, along with half a dozen balls of green tea mochi. A huge cup of jasmine tea came with it all. The owners of the shop knew him too well. Settling in on the couch, Cayde ate. Mechanically. But it gave him comfort. That’s what he needed.   
As the sun set, he continued to stare at the Tower and the Traveler. For days he just sat and stared. Soon enough the days began to blur together. Until he lost track of time completely. Sundance tried many times to get him off the couch, but he stubbornly sat and stared. Dust gathered as he sat, holding only Andal’s cloak. The only time he would move was for the near regular food drop offs at the door.   
A knock at the door caught his attention. It took him a minute to stand, but when he opened the door, Ikora stood in front of him. Solemn expression, hands folded behind her back, and her robes perfectly pressed as per usual. 

“Cayde?” she asked. Even with how low her voice was pitched, he flinched. It had been a long time since he had heard anything other than the sound of his own breathing. Taking notice, she was even quieter when she asked her next question. 

“May I come in?” 

Silently he stood back from the door, making room for her. Closing the door, he followed her to the couch. Where they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. 

“Cayde, we haven’t heard from you in over a month.” her voice tense with concern. Blinking in surprise he just looked at her. Had it really been a month? 

“Cayde?” she prompted, looking as if she wanted to reach out to him. 

“I haven’t left the couch.” he said, monotone. “Just been starin’ at the Tower, the Traveler.”

The look of concern she wore was replaced with soft understanding. Without another word she stood up and went to the kitchen. The soft rush of water and gentle clinking of ceramic mugs sounded so much like Andal making their morning coffee it nearly stopped his heart. Several minutes later Ikora came back with two steaming mugs of what smelled like lavender tea. She handed him a black mug he recognized as one he’d found in the Cosmodrome. With a soft smile he took the mug, savoring the warmth of it. It took a long while but when Ikora spoke her voice was hesitant. 

“Cayde, we need you. The hunters need you.”

Tilting his head at her, he motioned for her to continue. 

“Zavala and I have been taking care of them as best we can but, we’re not hunters. I don’t understand them, neither does he. They need a leader. They need you Cayde.”

It dawned on him that she was asking him to step into Andal’s shoes. To become the Hunter Vanguard. Logically, it made sense. He was on good terms with just about every hunter, knew a lot of the titans, and could sweet talk his way into the good graces of a warlock if he had to. Dragging a hand across his face, he asked

“Did I miss the funeral?”

“No. We’re waiting for you. The hunters refused to have it without you.”

“But it’s been over a month?” he questioned. 

Nodding, she offered him a soft smile. 

“Whenever you’re ready Cayde.”

“Can I have two days?” he asked. 

“Of course. May I ask why?”

Looking around the house at the thick layer of dust, and the trash that had piled up on the floor from his constant eating, he sighed. 

“Andal would have a fit at the state of this house. I have to clean it.” 

Ikora stood, and said “Think over what I said. I’ll send someone up in the next day to go over the funeral plans with you.”


End file.
